the_mysterious_mr_enterfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyber... something
I didn't know what I wanted to name this journal, because it's really a bunch of different things. Something about cyber security, something about cyberstalking, and all of that jazz. What I'm going to say in this journal may sound like vague threats to some person that no one knows about, because this is their last chance to leave me alone. If they attempt to contact me one more time through any means I am given no choice but to force them to stop. Let me put it this way. I blocked this one particular person, they came back. Several times through several different DeviantArt accounts. They got other people to relay information for them to the point where I was getting very uncomfortable. I had given them detailed information about why this person was blocked - something that I didn't have to do, and something said person chose not to listen to. The problem got so bad that I no joke had to go to DeviantArt themselves and report them for legitimate harassment. And it worked... and then their account was no longer indefinitely suspended, despite making another account to contact me with the same bullshit while their normal account was suspended (and me reporting that to DeviantArt too). This is the person who threatened to kill themselves if I didn't love them back by the way. Let's talk about what to do if you ever have to deal with unscrupulous people online. And I mean beyond the typical troll, a legit focused harasser. First thing, and this is a message for everyone and anyone. Do not delete any private notes or messages you get. In fact, photograph and screenshot that shit. For example, my first note on DeviantArt that wasn't archived into a subfolder, was made October 24, 2013. That reminds me: stay organized with these notes. If someone gives you more than five notes (or they get mentioned in that many notes), put them all in one file. It'll really help things go down sour. Now, DeviantArt's harassment policies are quite confusing on this front. To report harassing notes... you need to put them in a spam folder? I don't know why that's necessary, especially since they ultimately become deleted. This is why you take photographs/screenshots of this interaction. That way you-and they-will never forget that they made a fake second account saying that they were bullied, and then tell you with their main account that they want to kill themselves. Obviously this turned out to be a lie later. Maybe the lesson here is don't be gullible, I don't care. All I know is that I screenshoted over 50 notes from this person, their fake accounts, and other people trying to relay information from them. Next, do you know what my favorite website on the internet is? The internet wayback machine. growingaround.webs.com/ This is a link to the website for "Martley's official band" that the troll made before. Remember him? Hi AlexW! Well, he tried to change it cover his tracks. I warned him that I'd record this in the internet wayback machine. And bam: web.archive.org/web/2014100406… Here's what the website originally said. Record journals, wikia edits, anything that might be useful. It won't seem to be archived initially, but it will be. It's an amazing little website, although it can't recover things like deleted videos and it only really works if people have enough foresight to record it. So, how does this person keep harassing me if I've blocked them? Well, they keep breaking into streams that I've been attending to Growing Around's production (no, it's not Alex. He's just an idiot). Why? Because I've been kind enough to not state their name to my friends who run the streams so they can block this person. I know what kind of firestorm I will release once I reveal who this person is, and I'm rapidly running out of hesitation. They want to apologize, essentially for a skype conversation (which I've got saved as well) where they threatened to jump off of a balcony if I didn't say that I loved them. Keep in mind that I was talking to this person because they claimed that they were suicidal. S/he claimed it was because of schizophrenia. S/he also claimed that s/he didn't have any friends... and then claimed that s/he did. The stories went back and forth more than a game of pong. What kills it is that eventually s/he says "you know I don't mean any of that." Despite several of the apologies saying that they DID, and just lost control. Keep in mind that for awhile I didn't have an apathy. It was when they threatened to kill themselves again did I finally block them. I was done. The only thing I asked for? Distance, maybe to think about this. But no, this person kept barraging me and made my decision for me. Keep in mind that this person's account was suspended for at least a month and when it came back they went right on doing the exact same thing. Now, I've just given you the plot points but I will reveal each of the screenshots of virtually everything that was said: notes, skype conversation, messages to DeviantArt, here on my page, my YouTube, my twitter, and my tumblr. I'm fucking sick of this and sick of this person. The funny thing is that I forgave this person, but realized that I reached too far. I told this person that I wanted space and distance. They didn't listen. That lead me to two thoughts. # This person is mentally ill like they claim they are. It would do no one anything but pain for me to get involved; I'm not qualified to deal with someone like this. And a person with my past cannot be around unstable people. # This person isn't mentally ill like they claim they are, and are completely psychotic. I should stay away for my own safety. In the days after the incident I was thinking number one. But after months of clearly stating that I want all communication severed, it's getting to be option number two. And don't worry, if they pop into the next stream, I will provide a link to this journal since-most of this person's accounts are blocked (they've got like six or seven at the last count). I tried my damnedest to end this quitely, but this person seems determined to force my hand. Also, all apologizes thrown at me completely ignore what actually happened. I... hate when people do that. If you want to apologize, don't dance around the fucking issue. Own what you did. Was I perfect here? Obviously not, I was more than a little bit of stupid, and a little bit too gullible. Guess they found a weak spot. Well, now I know that if some one comes to me for help I should do a full inquiry. Sorry for this depressive stuff on Christmas eve's eve, some stuff just has to be done. Category:Miscellaneous